Crush Crush Crush
by Malteada
Summary: La violencia era algo común entre ellos.. "Aplastar, aplastar, aplastar". Craig/Damien


**Crush Crush Crush**

No era algo nuevo.

Cuando Craig estrella su puño contra su mejilla con una fuerza asombrosa tan característica de él, que le voltea el rostro y le hace retroceder tres pasos tambaleantes, Damien sabe que a partir de ese momento nada podrá pararlo.

Cuando Damien se recupera más rápido de lo que le hubiese gustado a Craig, y el otro le encesta un puñetazo en la nariz, Craig sabe que todo se ha jodido, que ahora se va a dar a rienda suelta una pelea desenfrenada y salvaje.

Y no le importa, porque eso es lo que quiere. Molerlo a golpes y verle sangrar. Por lo que, preparando su puño derecho, el primogénito de los Tucker lo dirige de nuevo al rostro de Damien Thorn. Éste se da cuenta de su intención y, esquivándolo, lo toma por la cintura, casi queriéndolo cargar como un costal y lo azota contra la pared, dando a su vez otro golpe a su rostro que le hace voltear hacia un lado.

—No se siente tan bien cuando te lo hacen a ti, ¿verdad?

Tucker escucha aquella pregunta arrogante y se encoleriza más si es posible. Gruñe, escupe en el suelo y le da un rodillazo en el estómago, provocando con ello que el anticristo se doble y caiga de rodillas, abrazándose el abdomen con los brazos. Porque sí, le ha dolido de cojones y no ha podido evitar abrir la boca porque ha sentido que el aire se le escapa del organismo.

—Ojalá te mueras de asfixia… —comentó Craig parco.

El pelinegro trata de levantarse, movimiento que Craig nota y sin darle más oportunidad se le lanza encima otra vez, tirando al muchacho de espaldas. Se sienta encima de él y continúa con los puñetazos, con Damien defendiéndose como puede.

Las posiciones cambian una y otra vez, cuando el anticristo logra tomarle de las muñecas con toda su fuerza y logra ponerle debajo, Craig dando patadas, rodando hacia un lado para evitar que Thorn lo domine y evitar otra fractura de nariz.

Maldiciones, golpes, patadas y ninguno de los dos parecía rendirse.

No era algo nuevo.

Las peleas y toda esa dolorosa violencia eran algo común entre ellos.

Craig y Damien lo sabían. Por eso, cuando uno dio el primer golpe, ambos sabían que después de eso llegarían a como se encontraban ahora. Con Damien con un ojo morado y Craig con una nariz sangrante.

_No había ninguna novedad._

Y es por eso que Craig tampoco se extraña cuando, aún tirados en el suelo, los golpes se convierten en bruscas caricias, gritos y maldiciones en suspiros, empujones transformados en roces, pegando sus cuerpos. De una manera diferente a la anterior, pero conservando aquella brusquedad tan característica de ellos.

Damien le sujeta toscamente las mejillas y lo besa con una ira mezclada con deseo, sintiendo el sabor de la sangre de Craig, que goteaba desde su nariz hasta llegar a la comisura de sus labios. Aquello logra excitar a Damien, quien se aprieta más contra el chico. Y Craig enreda las piernas en la cintura del otro para que no se aleje ni un centímetro y mete las manos debajo de la camiseta del anticristo, acariciando la piel debajo de la tela.

Damien se separa y se deshace de la prenda, para después volver a besarlo, y Craig encaja las uñas en su espalda.

No pasa mucho tiempo cuando, sin ropa de por medio y como en una de las tantas veces, Damien se hunda en él y Craig deje escapar ese "_Ngh!" _ lastimero y de placer que tanto le gusta oír a su acompañante.

"- _¿Por qué coño estás tan molesto?"_

Lo embiste, de esa forma rápida y desenfrenada como sabe le gusta al otro y sonríe cuando Craig le araña los hombros y le murmura que _lo va a matar._

"_- Sólo fue un polvo, no significó nada, Craig. No seas marica._

_- Pues que sepas, que me has puesto los cuernos, grandísimo imbécil hijo de puta…"_

Cuando acaba, con él corriéndose dentro de Craig y ambos demasiado quietos aferrándose el uno al otro, sabe que Tucker lo empujará y entonces…

"_- ¡Ja, por favor! ¡Eso fue hace mucho puto tiempo! Te recuerdo que en ese entonces tú me mandaste a la mierda, técnicamente habíamos terminado…_

_- Y una mierda, me importa tres huevos cómo te lo tomaste, sigue contando como poner los cuernos y sabes lo que eso significa…_

_Damien lo miró confundido, para después recibir un fuerte puñetazo en la mejilla…"_

…le obligará a que se ponga debajo y entregarse también a él.

Y no se equivoca.

_Aplastar, aplastar, aplastar…_

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**

_Ñam, ¿qué les pareció? Personalmente, siempre me he imaginado a Craig y Damien en una relación tipo violenta o tipo masoquista enfermiza... O quizá no tan así, pero explosiva y sexy [?]_

_¿reviews?_


End file.
